Various types of sporting equipment such as skis, roller skates and the like which are carried by an individual to a point of use present certain difficulties from the standpoint of convenience and comfort during such transport. Such sporting equipment particularly when utilized in pairs such as roller skates, are awkward to carry so that they are frequently dropped with resulting damage and personal injury. Furthermore, roller skates and the like present the additional problem of storage for ready accessibility at the point of use becoming easily separated or confused with skates belonging to others thereby detracting somewhat from the enjoyment of the sport.